Bookworms: Silence
by kimpy
Summary: Bella and Edward challenge each other to an game of chicken-who will be the first to utter a word while they tease one another? One-shot from Haiti compilations.


**PEN NAME: Kimpy0464**

**RATING: M**

**PAIRING: Edward/Bella**

**TITLE: SILENCE**

**A/N: This piece is written for the Haiti Earthquake Relief Challenge coordinated by one of my favorite people on the planet, MsKathy. It is just one small example of the myriad ways she is a selfless, kind, and compassionate human being; where you lead, I will follow, bb. I thank her for her efforts to make a difference in a country historically plagued with the worst luck. **

_**Haïti, vous avez mon cœur. Je suis désolée**_**.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things **_**Twilight**_**.**

**As always, my sincerest thanks to my beta, NaughtySparkle, for being fuckawesome and splendid in every way. Thanks also to Einfach_Mich, the yin to my yang, for pre-reading and offering wonderful and smoking hot suggestions. I 3 you both.**

We're sitting on Bella's sofa, in her loft. One of us is poised on either end, with our legs entwined together. She has her reading glasses on, and her head is tilted to the side, resting lightly on the top of the couch. She is deeply engrossed in her book, her brow furrowed.

One of my favorite things in the world is watching Bella read, because I can see the book through her features. I can always tell if she is concerned, scared, upset, happy, or confused. It is one of her most endearing traits.

Her pull on me is silent, but palpable, and wholly unavoidable. I rarely get any real reading accomplished when we are together, because I am constantly distracted by watching her. Everything about her draws me in: The way she holds her book; the way it rests on her knees; the way she spreads her left palm across the front cover; the way she holds the right hand page between her fingers, with her pinkie propped in the air; the way she keeps blowing an errant curl away from her eye. As much as I love to read, she is far more fascinating than any book. Without saying a word, her body screams at me to pay attention; how is it possible to focus on a book when her body's nonverbal communication can practically be measured in decibels?

I've been watching her for exactly 26 minutes. In that time, she has itched her nose, furrowed her brow three times, bit her lower lip for five minutes, smiled once, quirked her head to the side, and rolled her eyes. Her enticing body is speaking to me in a language only I can hear and understand. I'm trying very hard not to listen; in fact, the tension building in my legs is making them ache, they want to move over to Bella so badly. Even though I might not be able to read, that doesn't mean I want to distract her.

_Oh, who the fuck am I kidding_? The bottom line is that I want to either be in, on, or surrounded by Bella, 24/7. I decide that my vigil is over. I need her. _Fucking NOW._

Grabbing a bookmark (I've learned this is a necessary element in anything that involves distracting Bella from her book; if she loses her place, she cannot be persuaded to move forward until she rediscovers her exact spot), I place it onto the page, gently close her book, take it from her grip, and set it on the floor. She looks up at me with a knowing grin and a gleam in her eye, but says nothing. Her expression tells me: _Game on, Cullen!_

She understands this is to be a silent challenge, her favorite kind. As much as I love to hear Bella scream out my name when she comes, I find it to be the ultimate turn on to watch her try _not_ to scream. Or moan. Or talk dirty. To see her attempt to resist what her body is instinctively trying to do. This active resistance, it's harder than it might seem. The trick to our game is to try to go as long as possible without making noise, while trying to get each other to break. No screaming, vocalizations, or words are allowed, but gasps or breaths are acceptable. My touch tells her everything she needs to know—that she's worth every second of my time and attention.

We fell into this game one rainy Saturday, when we were too lazy to walk the two blocks to our favorite bookstore, Bibliotheque. Instead, we curled up on the couch together, made our own coffee, and enjoyed our own particular brand of bliss. Once again, I had been ogling Bella for far too long; it tries my patience if I have to delay having my wicked way with her. I slid the book from her hands and carefully placed my hand over her mouth, indicating for her to be completely silent. As perfectly as always, she understood my intent without speaking a word; we truly share a unique, unspoken language. We spent hours trying to break each other that afternoon, in wordless silence, using all of our other senses to arouse one another. It was by far my most erotic experience I ever had.

I lean over the front of her body, burying my nose in her ear. It's one of her most sensitive spots and it never fails to drive her nuts. I run the tip of my nose around the shell of her ear, which elicits a gasp; that's acceptable in our game. I swirl my tongue in her ear canal, and breathe deeply on top of it, so my hot breath causes her to shiver and squirm.

_Oh, my Bella, I've barely even started!_

I follow with a nibble on her earlobe, and trace a line down the side of her neck with the tip of my tongue. Again, I breathe over the trail of wetness, and watch as she bites down on her lip, trying so hard not to react. I hear her breath hitch and hiss as she exhales.

_Yesss, you want to moan, but don't you dare, love. Please, keep the game going._

Bella happens to be wearing a shirt that is a beautiful shade of deep blue; she knows what that color does to me whenever she wears it. The blue against her pale, porcelain skin is not only striking, but also makes me lose my focus. It's almost as if she is silently taunting me. In fact, if I didn't know better, I suspect she may have even worn it on purpose, trying to get me to start a round of our game. That transgression alone is grounds for sexual harassment, which will result in extra punishments_. _

_Such a naughty girl, Bella!_

I take my index finger, sliding it gently, lightly, down her front, tracing along the open collar of her shirt, until I reach the first button. I can just make out the top her cleavage peeking out from below. I stop, and s-l-o-w-l-y undo the button. Once it's open, I swirl my fingertip in a small circle on her skin and place a soft kiss over the imaginary circle. Her chest blooms in a pink flush, responding to my touch. I continue a path down her shirt until the next button is reached. Her skin reacts with every touch, erupting in goosebumps, giving her shivers, her skin dancing under my fingertip. Finally, her front is fully exposed to me. I slide my palms, fingers spread apart, from her abdomen to her waiting breasts. Her nipples are already hard, anticipating what is to come next. I pinch them simultaneously, and a huge gasp escapes from her mouth.

_You're still safe, but goddamn you make me hard, woman_.

She may be safe for now, but Bella is a tricky girl. She gets very creative with the noises she makes while I silently explore her body. Her gasps, her sighs, her breathing, she uses them all to convey what she cannot in words express. While technically they aren't quite vocalizations, they may as well be; her meaning is perfectly clear. When things get really intense, she starts to move her body in lieu of gasping. She wiggles. She kicks her feet. She squirms. Her body becomes a virtual cacophony of nonverbal communication. I fucking love every last squirm I cause.

Leaving her breasts for a moment, I slide my hands under her shirt, skimming along her shoulders and arms as I remove the offensive piece of clothing. It has no business covering up the sublime beauty of Bella's naked body. I fling it across the room, not caring where it lands.

I pull her up to a sitting position and move behind her, so I can see her beautiful back. She was extremely helpful this morning by putting her hair in a ponytail, leaving her long neck exposed for me. As my fingers move along the nape of her neck and down the sides, I rub the tip of my nose in circles over the spot where her neck meets her spine. This is one of her special spots, and it always, _always_ earns me praise when I focus on it. The minute I touch that spot, she knows that I'm trying to break her. She forms an exasperated sound using her breath, and it causes me to smile over her skin. She wiggles her back in an effort to let me know she isn't appreciating my teasing. I just continue to smile.

I run my finger down her spine, catching the rising and falling peaks of each individual vertebra. Her breathing hitches, turning into a series of lovely sighs. When my tongue suddenly replaces my fingers, her quick intake of breath nearly turns into a moan, but she catches herself in time. I allow her to calm herself by repeating the same pattern with my tongue that my finger just used; the element of surprise is momentarily lost.

I unclasp her bra without warning, not touching her before I suddenly release the material, and quickly slide it off. I'm rewarded by a huge gasp, and she bucks her hips, right into my already suffering, hard-as-fucking-hell cock. I come perilously close to emitting a deep groan, but I'm somehow able to hold it in.

After a few cleansing breaths to settle myself down, I bury my nose in her neck while cupping my hands around her soft breasts. From this vantage point, I can feel her pulse quicken and know exactly how well I'm pleasing her. I lean backwards, lying down, pulling her along with me, so I have better access to her breasts and abdomen. While nipping at her neck, I move my fingers over and around her breasts, relishing the feel of her hardened nipples under my fingers and palms. Again, she is sneaky with her breathing pattern, nearly speaking several times. Each time she comes close, I give her nipples a hard pinch to remind her to stay in the game.

I move my gaze from her neck to her breasts, watching them rise and fall with her breathing pattern. Every time I see the physical effects of my ministrations, like when her breath hitches, it goes straight to my cock, which happens to be undeniably hard at the moment. Add to that the fact that it's poised underneath Bella's hot little ass, and all I can think about is being buried deep inside her warmth.

_Patience, my cock, patience. All in due time. You'll thank me for this torture later, I assure you._

My fingers move under the waistband of her jeans. She starts to wiggle her hips in anticipation, so I stop. This isn't technically against the rules; I just want to tease her a little, ramping up her anticipation even more. She lets out a huff with her breath, and I nudge her shoulder with mine as a warning. Once she is finally still, and not making any sound, I recommence, making quick work of her button and zipper. She lifts her hips for me so I can remove her jeans, and she's finally naked in front of me. Now it's my turn for my breath to hitch.

_Fucking beautiful. Perfect. She's a work of art._

I want to savor the view for a moment. It's usually so easy to get caught up in the moment with her, when my hard cock is running the show. I remind myself not to lose sight of something as small and easy as appreciating her naked form. Her arms are stretched over her head, causing her breasts to appear like perfectly round pillows. My hand skims along her arm, by her breast, following the inward curve of her waist and outward curve of her hips. Her pussy is waxed, just the way I like it, and it appears to be hiding shyly between her legs.

_Her pussy is hiding? That's just fucking unacceptable._

I tap her knees, signaling her to open her legs. She spreads them for me, and I suck in a deep intake of air. I reach down to run my fingers across her slit.

_Jesus, she's drenched!_

I bring my finger up to my mouth for a taste. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to me, the crafty little sneak's hand moved while I was busy focusing on her pussy, and she is now stroking my hard cock between our bodies. She catches me off guard, and I nearly groan when she touches me. She wags her index finger at me as a scolding, and I can't help but smile. Yeah, she totally drew me into that one.

Apparently, Bella is not happy with the discrepancy of our attire, so she rolls off of me and begins to rectify the situation. I can tell how worked up she is, because she doesn't take her time. She impatiently tugs on my shirt, tossing it across the room. Her impatience is adorable, and I have to work extra hard not to allow myself to laugh. Before she moves to my jeans, she straddles me, gyrating her hips on top of my dick, giving me the dry hump of my life. I literally bite my lip in order not to groan.

_She's going to get some wicked payback for that move._

She leans over the top of me, so that her tits are crushed against my chest. She nuzzles into my neck, and I'm attacked with the dual sensations of her scent and her skin. I quickly move my hands to her hips, silently begging her to let up for a minute; I'm simply too overwhelmed.

After an all too brief respite, she's at it again. Before I can register what is happening, she turns around so that her hands are at my zipper and her pussy is in my face. _Jesus, she is goddamned perfect. _I literally have no choice but to dive right in; Bella has made it as convenient as drive-through service. She breathes loudly, her breathing stutters, and she momentarily forgets that I'm still partially clothed. She wiggles her hips back and forth, enjoying the feel of my tongue moving over her clit. It doesn't take her long to refocus on my cock, and she starts to rub it through my jeans. Without wasting any time, she unzips my jeans and works them over my hips. I feel her hand wrap around my shaft, and her tongue laps circles around my head. Fighting the urge to groan, I flex my hips, and Bella takes that as her cue to swallow me whole. _Fuck_. Her hot little mouth on my cock gets me every time. I catch myself making a _hsssss_ sound. Apparently, this feels great to Bella, because she starts to grind her pussy over my mouth. I take the opportunity to slide my tongue inside her, and her response is a swift gasp. I smile to myself, proud as hell that I can affect her like this.

We trade teasing and passion back and forth, until I can't take it any longer. I give her ass a huge slap, signaling that I need more, that I need to see her reactions unfold on her face, just like when she's reading her book. She sits up suddenly, turning around, and lifts me so that we are sitting face-to-face. She straddles me, our bodies crushed against each other. I cup my hands over her perfectly round little ass, helping her ease herself onto my cock. This is the most dangerous point in the game for me, because whenever we fuck, my automatic response to sinking into her for the first thrust is a deep groan. I feel compelled to tell her how divine her pussy feels as it engulfs my dick, but all I can do is look into her eyes and kiss her.

The feeling of being inside Bella is exquisite. She's so wet and warm, it's like my cock is finally home once I'm fully sheathed inside of her. I know that she is close to moaning when I see her clamp her eyelids closed and bite the side of her lip. As she moves up and down over my cock, I take her nipple into my mouth, nibbling. I grab her ass, helping her gain momentum. Because we're so quiet, you can hear us slapping together, the unmistakable sounds of wet suction and sex. I love being able to hear it; typically, we're too busy screaming and groaning to take note of the sounds our bodies make. It's incredibly hot and fucking amazing.

She continues to keep her eyes closed, focusing so hard on trying not to talk. Her sounds are a mixture of whimpers and ragged breaths. Her noises are so distracting, I nearly say something, but catch myself just in time. As her breathing rate increases, I know she's close. I grab her hand and move it over her clit, so I can watch her touch herself while she moves over me. It's so fucking hot, the combination of her getting herself off, thrusting on my cock, and working so hard not to speak. I feel her pussy start to twitch, and I totally lose it; I know the minute she starts to clench, I'll be right there with her. I grab her hips, using the momentum to thrust as hard as I possibly can into her. Her orgasm causes her to take a series of little gasps, and I can see the telltale, post-orgasmic flush spread over her chest and face. I don't think there is a more beautiful sight in the world than Bella having an orgasm. Her flush, her special smile, and the look of pure, unadulterated bliss that blooms on her face kill me every time. I'm so fucking lucky to be the only one who is privy to this particular view of Bella. It is a fucking privilege to be able create that look.

Bella tilts her head back a bit, trying to catch her breath. There is a light sheen of perspiration on her forehead, and she positively glows. I lean over and give her a gentle kiss on her neck. She sighs deeply in response. She is the first to speak, breaking our silence.

"Edward, each time I think we can't get any better, you go and up the ante somehow. I think I'm going to need to call a truce on our silent sexing, because I don't know if I'm going to be able to keep quiet next time. I'm beginning to think that you have an ulterior motive for insisting we read here at home versus going to the bookstore."

I practically growl out my response. "All I have to do is see a book in your hands, Bella, and it makes me so fucking hard; I can't take responsibility for what I might do to you in a public bookstore."

She very deliberately slides off of me, and I instantly miss her warmth_._ She gives me a coy grin and grabs my hand, pulling me to stand. "Well, I seem to recall that my laundry room is in a most private location. Maybe we should go read on top of my washing machine?"

I give her a smirk in return. "You don't have to fucking ask me more than once, baby. Lead the way."


End file.
